space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Comment mettre en place le réacteur à Supermatière
__TOC__ What is supermatter? Supermatter is a special crystal found in engineering secure storage inside a locked container, ordered by cargo, or occasionally dug up xeno archaeology (In both its shard and full crystal forms). One of the properties that supermatter is infamous for is the ability to turn anything that hits it into ash, from thrown assistants to something as small as sparks. While obliterating anyone or anything foolish enough to push into contact with the shard, pulling the shard does not trigger this ability. The shard will remain dormant, but upon destroying a movable object, the shard will react and start to produce radiation and moderate amounts of heat. This is especially dangerous for anyone near who is not wearing equipment designed to resist radiation such as the engineering hardsuit or radiation suit. As a shard rises in temperature or is stimulated through other means, radiation produced from it will become more intense and eventually large amounts of plasma and oxygen will begin to emanate from the shard. If the shard reaches critical temperatures at 800K, it will begin to delaminate. At very high temperatures this will cause the crystal to delaminate very quickly and explode! Supermatter and power The radiation from the shard is key. By using radiation collectors, one can draw power from the shard to easily out produce the singularity. With a proper set up, minimal to no care will be needed to maintain the shard's operation while causing much less damage than a singularity should something go wrong. The shard's radiation is capable of reaching up to 9 tiles and the distance of the radiation collectors does affect power produced. EM collectors about 9 tiles away or less will be perfect in powering the station without any trouble. The best way to get supermatter kicking is with an emitter, but be careful to not set up the emitter within the shard's chamber because the sparks from the emitter will ignite the plasma and oxygen produced and then fun will ensue very quickly. Emitter's are capable of firing through glass at a shard, so keep them safely away. "CRYSTAL DELAMINATION IMMINENT. Instability: 69%" To prevent inevitable rises in temperatures, the shard must be given its own atmospherics to pump cold gases to cool the shard and scrubbers to filter heated gas to a cooling loop. This can be done by simply connecting scrubbers to the shard room and syphoning hot gas to heat exchangers in space that will vent back into the shard chamber. With enough effort and basic atmospheric knowledge, one can completely automate maintaining the shard's temperatures and potentially create a safe, strong, and maintenance free power source. Required Items *16 x Gas/Plasma Tank. These are located in the Tank Storage Unit by "Dispensing" Plasma. This many may not be necessary for your needs! Be sure to take a plasma canister from engineering secure storage to fill them up for optimal efficiency. *1 x Hardsuit and helmet. Can help prevent minor radiation damage, will provide enough protection for min. 3 tile distance observation. *1 x Mesons Scanner (To prevent hallucination) *1 x Radiation Suit (Prevent radiation damage when going relatively close to supermatter or spacing an overactive one) *1 x Oxygen tank (Internals). *1 x Breath mask. *1 x Wrench. *1 x Screwdriver. *1 x Crowbar *1 x PipeDispenser or 1 x RPD (Beg the CE for it or just break into his room) *20 x Metal Rod Now that you have your supplies, it's time to get to work! Setting up the Radiation Collector Arrays There are 4 Radiation Collector Arrays on each side of the Supermatter room. # Insert 16 x gas tanks into each Collector. # Click on each collector with an empty hand to make them , which turns them "On". #* (Optional) See Radiation Collector Array Optimization for additional information. Setting up the pipe inside the room Preparing the supermatter room # Go up to the air alarm and hit it with your ID to unlock it. # Set scrubber 1, 2 and 3 to syphon # Bring the supermatter shard crate from engineering secure storage to the center of the supermatter chamber # Unlock the crate and pull the supermatter crate out of the chamber, leaving the shard such that all emitters can be fire at it (Do not push the shard) # Go to the south side and syphon all air into the canister, we want to minimize oxygen inside the shard room # When all oxygen has been drained close the pump and unwrench the canister # Go to the north part of the room and wrench the canister of N2 to the connector next to it # Turn on the pump that force air out into space and the one that bring air back into the vent # Wait until the room is sufficiently cooled and unwrench the N2 canister out You are now ready to start harvesting the power of the supermatter Turning on the supermatter # Go to the south emitter and wrench it in place, then weld it # Turn the emitter on # The other 2 emitter can be simply turn on without wrenching Damn MoMMIs took muh points! Love them or hate them, but this is where silicons shine. Cyborgs and MoMMIs have the wonderful ability of being completely immune to supermatter's strong radiation and temperatures which is vital in case of an emergency. A cyborg can quickly drag a hot shard onto a space tile to cool an overheating shard, and then assist in redesigning any flaws that caused the shard to overheat in the first place. MoMMIs have all the tools needed to create a supermatter engine, such as the RPD which can cut a massive portion of time it takes to set up supermatter atmospherics. If you choose to build a supermatter engine as a silicon and the shard in secure storage just so happens to be missing, please try to leave requests when ordering from an active cargo considering how supermatter comes with a very hefty price tag. Recommendations for building a containment chamber without using the default room *Can easily be vented in case something goes wrong. (Overheating/Extreme pressure) *Positioned where if it does reach critical levels there will be minimal damage to the station. *The chamber must be filled with a cold gas. N2 or N2O is recommended. *For collecting power, it is best to put collectors near the shard, as distance does affect power collected. *One of the symptoms of radiation exposure are hallucinations (temporary) and massive toxin damage. Toxins can be resisted with radiation proof equipment and the hallucination can be resisted with meson scanners.